Daunting Heart
by SpikyNecromancer17
Summary: Link loves Zelda, but she doesn't feel the same way. Now a depressed Link is confronted by a Poisonous Mushroom Fairy who grant him one wish but with one condition:He must restore the Hyrule Table that has been broken by a evil force, but has to team up with a runaway villager. The quest is difficult, and it doesn't make it any better now that he has a certain feeling for her...
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, so as you might be aware, I have deleted my previous Link story to create this one. Hopefully it lasts as long as I want it to. It's still going to be called Daunting Heart though and still rated M.

Daunting Heart

It was a cool night in the town of Washa. The wind turned the air cooler than it should be, the trees were trying desperately to hang onto their freshly grown cherry blossoms.

A rather bored looking girl carrying a vase sat by the river that flowed through her home town. The water was a crystal clear body of water that flowed far beyond than her town. Outside of her town, where nobody was to go.

The girl was 4'11 feet tall with light brown skin and sharp pink eyes and bowl cut bangs. Her black-brown hair was long and extended to her hips, but she often kept it in a ponytail. She had a rather small bust and an average body, not skinny but not fat. She spoke:

"Why can't I go out of town like the men do? I've even seen some women and children leave…" She looked up and asked the shiny night sky, like it was going to give her an answer any minute.

She sighed and dipped the vase into the river, it was then she noticed something glittering within a few feet in the water. She then put the vase down.

Checking around her to make sure nobody was watching her, she carefully crept into the water as if the glittering object was going to move away from her if she wasn't careful.

She picked up the object and examined it, it looked like a wristlet that a princess had left behind. It was made up of a golden plate that was adorned with aqua-green jewel in the middle with symbol of a familiar place and an unfamiliar sign next to it. She slipped it on her wrist.

"If that one's the Hyrule emblem, then what's this one?"

Though when she touched the jewel with her index finger, something terrifying and weird happened.

The wristlet locked itself on skin tightly, giving her no space to pull it off. The wristlet then began to heat up and burn her skin. The girl didn't scream for she did not want to attract attention this late at night.

Instead, she tried desperately to pry the heated bracelet off her wrist while sticking her hand underwater. As she was prying it off, she felt a hurting sensation in a back, like something was trying to come out of it. Her head too had the same feeling. With a growl, the wristlet finally unlatched itself from her and landed back in the water a few feet away. The girl then quickly inspected her wrist for injuries, only a character in the shape of an eye and hurricane remained.

Her back started to hurt and that's when she remembered something was wrong with it, but when she turned around all she saw was a pair of large purple-black bat wings. As if that wasn't bad, she touched her head and felt horns! Horns!

To clarify this, she looked down to see her flection, even her eyes had turned a seductive green.

"What the-

"Hey! Who goes there in the middle of the night?"

"Shit!"

The girl quickly ran over to the amulet and made a run for it. When the guards reached the river, she was nowhere to be found. Only the soft ripples of the water were their only clue.

"Damn. They're gone."

"They left this vase behind, sir." One of the guards picked up the vase the girl left behind.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" A guard in red amour walked over the vase, a strange cat character was painted in selected positions, he growled.

"How many times do I have to tell that girl to stop coming out here at night?"

"Akuma again? Man, when will she ever listen?"

"She's trying to leave the town or so I've heard." called another guard.

"Well, she's not getting away unless I say so."

…

"So, Zelda, what do want for your birthday?" a certain hero asked.

The princess closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin, then opened her eyes. "Hmm, I want something that's really mystical."

A firework goes off, it was the second day into Zelda's birthday week. Every day for this week only, the town of Hyrule sets off rainbow colored fireworks to celebrate. Zelda's birthday was at the end of the week and Link was more than excited.

It was the same day he would confess his love to her.

Ever since he meet her long ago when he was small, he always dreamed of her becoming his lover. He was the quiet, awkward but determined boy of to the side and she was the wise, cheerful, and the pretty damsel in distress. Everything about their friendship was great.

Or so he thought…

"I want you to come to the ball on Saturday as my guest of honor." Zelda added.

"Really?" he asked with a crooked smirk. "You really want me…to be your guest of honor?"

"It would mean the world to me if you we're to come. I'll even pay for your outfit-

"Zelda! I've been looking all over for you!" A voice boomed at them.

"Ragnark! How good it is to see you again!" Zelda called, leaving Link behind to hug her fellow friend. Link just stood there examining the scene before his very eyes. The smile he had on his face had shrank and turned into a "oh no" face.

Ragnark stood about a foot taller than Link and Zelda combined. The sad part was Link was shorter than Zelda, even without her heels. He was a lot more buff and built compared to skinny ol Link. His skin was slightly tanned and his deep blue hair halted at his shoulders. His eyes were a sexy green.

"Uh, are you Zelda's friend?" Link asked carefully extending out his hand. "I-I'm Link…"

Ragnark looked at his hand and merely smirked. "I thought peasants weren't allowed in the kingdom…"

Link put slowly put his hand down. He couldn't help that he was poor, let alone living on his own. Most of the clothes he owed were long sleeve shirts, aprons and pants that puffed at the bottom a little. His meals consist of fish, nuts and berries he found during the day. If it was a good day, he would find extra and sell it at the market. He thought about all of this as he continued to stare and Zelda and Ragnark.

How would he ever impress her with a life like…like this?

"It's okay Ragnark, Link is special. He's always allowed here, right Link?"

Link, still dazed, could only nod his head.

"Heh, well I'm gonna steal you for a while. Got some things we need to talk about K?"

"Sure, uh Link, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"…Um, yeah sure…"

As Ragnark and Zelda turned away, Link leaned over the balcony and examined the ground before him.

"Sure are a lot of people…I wonder what they're up to this evening…"

**-Yeah, so there's that…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, trying to get a few chapters in before next week.**

**Daunting Heart**

It was sunny the next day in Washa with a few clouds spotted in the sky here and there, but the sun wasn't blocked by unsystematic clouds for it shone brightly with the intensity of the sun's ray increasing by the minute.

The sun's rays irritates the roof of a stray building resting near a small stream. The exterior was teeming with countless amounts of bamboo as if the owner didn't want to let anybody now they lived there. A water pump could be seen next to the door, the water that was once stored in it slowly evaporates before the day even ends. The inside of the house was quite cool despite the blistering heat of the late spring weather. The furniture was made of old cheery wood and was falling apart fairly quick. The chairs are chipped so badly that clothes must be put over them if you didn't want splinters. There was no running water, it was more like holes in the walls that would spill out gallons of water every minute of the day, it was a blessing to have.

But a nightmare during a terrible rain storm.

Asuma was lying awake on her bed, replaying the events that went on the night before, wings and horns gone like they never existed. Cuts and bruises covered a few spots on her arms and legs. A bottle of what seemed to be alcohol, given its scent, was loosely hanging in her right hand, which dangled lazily off the bedside. Her left hand cradled the aqua-clear armlet she retrieved not too long ago. Her eyes were slightly closed, as if she just woke up and her mouth repeatedly opened and closed.

It had only been a few minutes until they finally caught up to her that night. She had been running through the forest of bamboo when a wire caught her ankle. It was a rope that she herself set out to stop intruders. As she tripped and fell over, she noticed a knife had pierced her skin. It came from the guards behind, who were dangerously close by.

She tried to get up but was tackled back down by the head guard.

"Guess what ya little thief?" the guard smashing her head back into the ground. "Heard you took something valuable from the princess. It looks an awful lot like that in your hands there…"

He motioned his head to the armlet she grasped tightly in her hand, she slowly raised her head with her ponytail.

"I…I found it at the bottom of the river…I swear-

He slammed her face back into the ground. "Swear on nothing! Fuck, we know you stole it, so just GIVE IT BACK!"

Her jaw hurt badly, it felt like she was losing a tooth. As much as she didn't want to, she tried to use her wings.

The guard smirked. "And now you're using these abominations you call wings? How pitiful…you know at first I felt sad when your folks left you years ago, but now I see you think and think 'wow what a piece of shit, can't think straight, stronger than most boys around here, and now _this?'_ I would've left you too…"

Her released her head, but then grabbed her neck and dragged up causing Asuma to choke.

"I'm taking it easy on you, give me the bracelet."

Asuma continued to choke, but finally managed to choke out: "I-Ith-Ith mine…"

"Fine then…the rest of you can have her, do as you wish with her."

Asuma's eyes widened in horror as the men slowly approached her, holding knifes and large wooden clubs. After being hit by a club her vision started to blur, blackening and shrinking every second. The only thing she could remember after that was seeing a dark aura surround her body and high pitched screams.

And strangely waking up on the bed the next morning with a giant hole in the wall.

Asuma decided that lying around won't help much, so she rises up from her bed and gets dressed. She dresses in an outfit perfect for the spring heat. A red top that cuts off right after her chest, a skirt with black tight leggings covering her entire legs and red hunter boots.

…

When she arrives in town plaza, she notices many people weeping and panicking. At first she didn't understand, but then further examined the town and knew why. Blood was splattered over more than a dozen houses, body parts lay in various corners of building, screaming was heard all over the town you would have thought it was an apocalypse.

Asuma walks around the stands that were destroyed that night before. As she scans them for stray food, she notices a slip of paper lying underneath a plank of wood.

When she lifts it up, she finds a train ticket, it read: 10:00 A.M. Today. From Washa Station to Hyrule Station.

It was only 9:15 A.M, which means she could use it today. She tucked it away in her pocket and continued to walk.

A group of teenage girls then turned their attention to Asuma, all of them snickering at her as she walked by.

Asuma then whipped her head around and walked over to them.

"What happened to the town?" she asked.

A girl with short purple haired snorted.

"Don't you know?" she asked. "The town was mauled last night by some demon."

A girl with straight orange hair twisted her hair a little. "They think the monster comes from out of the bamboo forest…I'm not very sure…."

A girl with a spiked blue ponytail biting her finger nails then asked. "You live there, haven't you seen the thing before? I mean, you could've prevent this all from happening."

Asuma looked down.

"_I never seen anybody other than myself living there, maybe there's a cave nearby and I just don't know it…?"_

The girl with spiked ponytail grew impatient for an answer.

"Hey, bamboo girl, I'm talkin to ya. Haven't you seen that monster before?"

Asuma came back to her senses. "No I've never seen anything like that in my entire life."

Asuma starred back at the busy crowd, whoever did this lived awfully close by…maybe closer than she thought…

Her thoughts were interrupted when an arrow came wizing by her shoulder, piercing the purple haired girl's arm.

"Hey you! The bracelet!"

Asuma looked at armlet on her wrist, then turned around and dashed towards the bamboo forest.

…

The house seemed to be empty when she got there, so she did the one thing she could do:

Pack up and leave the village.

As she gathered clothes and food, she had flashbacks of her parents. It was one in particular she caught onto that she couldn't shake out of her. It was when she asked her parents about the outskirts of the village and why couldn't she leave.

She started opening cabinets for food.

"…_Grandma," Asuma asked. "Have you ever been outside of this village?"_

"_Hmm…Can't say I have…what's makes you ask?"_

After finding a considerable amount of food she looks for an empty bottle.

"_I thought it would be interesting…to know what it was like outside of this village…"_

_Her grandma just smiled._

"_You won't find a better village than this one, hon."_

After filling up the bottle with water, she rushed to find her belt of daggers.

"_Why aren't we allowed to leave the village? I see people do it all the time…"_

_The old woman remained silent for a while, then answered: "Because Washa has a secret that everybody in town knows when they grow older."_

_Asuma, still puzzled by it all asks:_

Asuma leaves her house, the guards spot her from a distance and begin to throw spears at her.

"_What is it?"_

Up head was the line of defensives the village kept up in order to prevent people from leaving, there was at least three.

"_If I tell you, you have to promise to never leave this village, K?"_

Asuma easily pasts the first line, the guards still hot on her trail.

"_K, what is it?"_

Asuma struggles a little with the second line, but still passes.

"_The secret is…"_

Asuma takes a deep breath, hops and jumps over the 10 foot electric barbered wire fence. One of the special abilities she was given.

"_Washa is the breeding grounds for demons, monsters and most of the villains that take over towns now."_

…

It was finally Zelda's birthday and all was going as planned. Link had planned on taking Zelda to the Goddess pond in the woods and confess his love there.

He looked rather stunning in his outfit, his hair was slicked back, he smelled like cologne, everything was going to be perfect.

He walked out of his house and began to jog so he wouldn't be late. The clock, unfortunately struck 8 p.m., which was the start of the party and Link was late.

He took a deep breath and began to sprint. He started off slow, and then put it into high gear. He planned on sprint the entire way there, knowing that Zelda would forgive him for being just a little late.

He had finally reached the palace's garden, but decided to keep sprinting from there. Water-dew flowers quickly lost their petals and freshly cut grass was being stomped on like it was nothing.

Up ahead, Link noticed a rather red tulip in his way, he squinted to get a better look at it but failed due to the lack of light. He began to prepare for his last obstacle when suddenly he realized to late that the tulip was rising, causing him to trip and fall over.

Link rubbed his head and turned around, the tulip turned out to be a girl who didn't look like she was from around here.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" Link started. "Are you alright?"

The girl simply shot him a glare, stood up and walked off.

…

Link walked up to the giant doors of the kingdom, tonight would be his.

He made his way past all sorts of guest some weren't even from Hyrule.

Zelda's room was at the top floor, but when he got there he found the door open. He saw Zelda and Ragnark talking so he decided to hide and listen.

"So…how will that string bean friend of yours take this? I mean isn't he in love with you or something?"

"Yeah, I don't know why…I honesty just think of him as friend…"

This stopped Link's heart, did he really hear this? Was this really true?

Zelda…didn't love him either…?

To be sure…just to be sure, Link ran in the room and rushed to Zelda's side. This shocked Zelda and Ragnark out of there trance…it almost looked as if they were about to kiss…

"Zelda…is…is that true? About you liking me? You…don't-"

Zelda gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Link…I just don't like you that way…but we can still be friends, okay?"

His entire night had been thrown just as fast as it picked up.

The wish didn't work…but why?

"You-you don't-you don't-"Link ran out of the room before anybody could do anything.

…

Link now stood at a balcony, the same balcony that he and Zelda were at the other day. He thought about all the times they had together, the laughs, awkward moments…those moments as friends…

…Which is what he'll always be…

"There's…there's no room for me in this world anymore…" he muttered.

He looked down to the dark alley below him, at least 45 feet down.

His tears still flowed down his cheeks, the wind blowing along tried to dry them, but failed…

He closed his eyes…

"I'm…sorry Zelda…that I couldn't be your special one…"

And he jumped…

**Kinda dark, huh? Two chapters within two days yayz!**

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
